


The Retreat

by onehellofabutlerx



Series: The Retreat: Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, GL, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vacation, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been in a study relationship for two years, but things get interesting when close friend Raven (and her girlfriend Anya), invites the two out to a retreat home for a wild time of foursomes. Takes place in modern LA (AU), almost every chapter will have smut. You have been warned.





	1. Coffee Shop

The alarm rang playing Clarke's favorite tune, 9:00 AM. Snuggled in her soft white bedding, blue eyes blinked awake slowly. She stretched, hazily looking up at the ceiling as the morning light filtered in through the grey blinds, the blond brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, resting a palm on her forehead. Saturday morning, the reason for the alarm came flooding back. Clarke set up with a half smile on her face, Raven. Clarke crept off the bed, turning off the alarm she looked back at the king sized bed and the lump in it. Her sweet heart Lexa, was grumpily trying to hide from the mornings light, hoping to get a few more minutes in, before the day forced the brunette to get up.

"Lazy." Clarke said, before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, in the connected master bath.

"What has you up so bright and early on a Saturday?" Lexa crooned from bed, still not removing the pillow covering her head.

"I'm going to meet up with Raven. We've been trying to do this for a while now, but work keeps getting in the way lately." Echoed out  
from the bathroom, as she combed her hair. Tying the top of her hair at the back, leaving the rest loose as she always did.

Clarke and Raven had been close friends since childhood, going to the same school growing up they were the epitome of best friends. As cheesy as that sounds, it's true, rare as it is to have a bond like that, Clarke and Raven's was special that way. Always there for one another, to listen at each other's problems, and lift one another up, when the other was down, but best of all... The two girls could always be real with each other, no fake smiles, or superficial pretending.

Life is funny though, when adult life set in and everyone hits their twenties, work and responsibilities has a way of leaving people with less time with each other. Which is why when Clarke got the text yesterday, she agreed to meet up today without hesitation.  
Clarke grabbed the keys on her way out, pecking the still pajama clad Lexa on the cheek, while the dark haired girl rummaged for breakfast.

"Have fun baby." Lexa said, waving her off.

Traffic was thankfully fairly clear, by LA standards. Flicking on the radio, the blond settled on a David Bowie song. Waiting at a particularly long light, Clarke focused on all the things from last week that she wanted to tell Raven about. Against Lexa being fully on board with the idea, Clarke had adopted a dog, cute little white mutt. Lexa of course, started coming around... After all, who could resist that sort of cuteness? Even if he was a little messy. "This is ground control to major Tom.~" came in louder as the light changed, pulling Clarke from her thoughts. The coffee shop wasn't too far, but LA being the big beast of a city it is, they had settled for equal convenience, picking the one best in the middle ground. A few songs later, that somehow felt like an eternity, Clarke pulled up to the Starbucks.

"Clarke!" an upbeat voice from the corner window seat rang. The coffee shop was fairly empty, with only a few scattered wifi users on the other side, the blond two the seat across from her friend. "Wait right here, let me grab our coffee's. Iced right?" Raven asked, before Clarke could say anything she smiled and nodded.

Raven seemed a little happier than usual, almost seemed nervous. Whatever it was, the blond knew it couldn't be anything bad. Right? She checked her phone quickly, a text from Lexa. Before she could read it however, Raven returned with their coffees.

"Thanks." she took a sip "Wow, a lot has happened this week! I got a new dog." The blond bursted, breaking the ice straight away.

"Really? That's great... Wait, doesn't Lexa hate dogs?" Raven asked.

"Well yeah, she really wasn't into the whole idea. But honestly she's totally warming up to the little guy."

Raven smirked knowing full well how much Lexa hates dogs, she was likely only putting up with it to let Clarke get her way. Lexa was a very head strong woman, but she did have her weaknesses when it came to love. Pulling out her phone again Clarke tapped away quickly, pulling up a blurry picture of the pup. The two started chattering away about the recent happenings, shortly after the mood shifted towards something a little more serious.

"Clarke..." Raven said, almost cautiously. The blond took a breath, realizing whatever the nervousness earlier was about, is finally surfacing.

"I know you need to tell me something... Just... Before you say it, just know I have your back." Clarke said confidently.

"Is that so?" Raven smirked, all apprehension vanishing almost a little too easily. "I don't like beating around when I have something to say, so I'm not going to sugar coat it... You know I've been together with Anya for over a year now, right?"  
If it wasn't for the smirk, Clarke would have thought the big 'thing' was that Raven and Anya had broken up.

"...Yes?"

"Well we're comfortable enough with each other to 'experiment'." The brown eyed girl said, waiting for the continue nod from Clarke. "So since the four of us... You and your girl, are all good friends..."

"Out with it, Raven." Clarke interjected growing impatient with the one who only minutes before said she wouldn't beat around the point.

"Me and Anya... Wanted to know if you and Lexa would be down to have a foursome." Raven said, without batting an eye.

Clarke was taken aback by the suddenness of it, she blinked. While yes it was true Raven and her had had a threesome before with another person... Who is no longer in the picture. But that was years ago when they were teenagers, and they are both taken now and as flirty as the two had always been with each other in a playful manner... Clarke had thought that was the extent of it.

"I..." Lost for words Clarke looked at Raven, who still sported the devilish smirk. She swallowed, thoughts rushing around, she couldn't call it cheating if her girlfriend was there, so "cheating" wasn't a good reason. "I'll... Have to see how Lexa feels about it." Clarke finally finished.

"That wasn't a no." Raven smiled. "You do that." And just like that Raven stood up, and started heading out. Brushing down Clarke's shoulder as she passed her for the exit, which would have been viewed as nothing more than a friendly gesture, felt more heated... Knowing what was on her mind.

Looking back at Clarke before exiting she added "Let me know by tomorrow. We both have the week off, so we were heading up to Anya's parents old retreat." And with that, she left. Leaving Clarke shocked, confused and a little flustered.


	2. Dinner

"I'm home." Clarke called out, tossing her keys on the desk, she could hear the TV going in another room.

Finding her lover in the living room watching Xena, the blond set down. Something of an unreadable mood surrounding her.

"Have fun? -Where's the shopping?" Lexa gave the other girl a once over.

"Shopping...?" Clarke repeated back dumbly.

"You didn't get my text?"

"Oh. Right... I'm sorry Lex, guess I got carried away back there. Forgot to check it." The blond answered, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened, trying to decide if it was something she wanted... And if so how to even bring it up to Lexa.

Lexa sighed "I was going to make us a special dinner tonight." moving in closer on the couch, Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"We can just order out." Clarke chimed.

By the end of the episode Lexa had playfully planted herself in Clarke's lap. Though the act was innocent enough, it gave Clarke idea's. Later that night the pair had finished off a medium pizza, and watched an ungodly amount of Xena. Lexa went in for her nightly shower, with the amount of dark make up she wore regularly, her lover often wondered how she ever had time to wash any other part of her body. Taking advantage of the alone time, Clarke rushed to the kitchen grabbing a lighter and a few scented candles from the shelf. Back in the bedroom, she peeked through the cracked adjacent bathroom door dropping the candles on the bed. She'd make tonight "special" indeed. Swiftly panning through the dresser drawers she pulled out a showy red laced bra and panty set.

Less than half an hour later, Lexa emerged the steam filled bathroom, feeling refreshed. Towel draped around her slim body, partially wet hair cascading her shoulders. Lexa's eyes met Clarke who had been seductively waiting on the bed, framed in soft candle light, she was a sight to behold.

"You said you wanted to make tonight special... I thought I'd serve something else for "dinner"." Clarke crawled towards Lexa who she could still cause to blush, even after so long together... Her words stirred a fire deep within.

Slowly slipping off the bed, Clarke stalked over to Lexa, rubbing a hand down her side through the warm towel, carefully avoiding her breast, before coming to rest on her hip.

"What a nice surprise." Lexa whispered, as Clarke kissed her neck. Her hot breath sending tingles down her spine.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer, wanting more of the sweet kisses. The towel being the only real obstacle, Clarke snaked a hand around rubbing Lexa's ass, as she kissed up the other girls jaw line, finally meeting her lips. Clarke could feel the heat already building between her legs, deciding that was enough, she released her grip on Lexa causing the towel to pool at their feet. In her full glory, Lexa stood bare and beautiful. Pert nipples standing erect, she was clean shaven. Clarke slowly drunk in the view from top to bottom... A fire stronger than that of the candle light burning in her eyes, she pulled Lexa by the wrist, gently leading her to the bed, and lightly pushing her to sit. Lexa complied, sitting back to make room for her lover. Clarke climbed in on all fours, stopping over her very naked girlfriend, she smirked.

"I want you." Lexa uttered, desire filling her every word.

"You don't need to ask twice." Clarke kissed her deeply, before moving down to Lexa's exposed breast.

Kissing a hard nipple, she began licking and sucking, the moan her lover let escape told the blond she was doing something right. Teasing, and sucking her sweet breast, Clarke moved her free hand slowly down Lexa's stomach tracing an invisible circle around her navel... Slow, so painfully slow, Lexa was on fire and wanted the hand so desperately to go lower. But Clarke kept her slow pace, inching slowly, leaving heat behind wherever she touched. Finally... The soft fingers landed on her mound, rubbing small circles on Lexa's flower, the blond realized how wet she really was. The thought that she could pull this sort of reaction from her love, sent a scene of power, and even stronger lust than before flooding through.

Rubbing faster, Clarke slipped two fingers inside the wet heat, working them in and out slowly, Lexa had to fight back the moan. Moving in and out her pace grew faster... At the same time, Clarke lightly bit Lexa's nipple, releasing a small whimper. Satisfied with that, Clarke removed her fingers, and slid down her partner leaving butterfly kisses as she went. Settling between Lexa's legs, she peered up looking into her lovers half lidded eyes.

"What do you say?" Clarke whispered.

"P-Please..." Lexa answered, drawing a smug little smile of Clarke.

Lexa wasn't really the begging type, she would have made a mental note, to get her later for that... But right now, Lexa needed release. Clarkes tongue swept over Lexa's folds teasingly, cleaning her before she started sucking, and arching her long skilled tongue in her deepest place.

"Ohh..." Lexa moaned, allowing her hands to wonder downward, entangling her fingers in Clarke's hair as she worked.  
Slipping her fingers back in, Clarke continued to fuck her, sucking her clitoris all the while. Lexa started to tense, suddenly it went from painfully too slow, to all too fast.

"A-ah...Augh..." Lexa panted.

Clarke sensing how close her lover was, used her free hand to pin down Lexa's thigh, she worked her other hand even faster. White light began buzzing with stars behind Lexa's eyes, pleasure and heat took over, and she came. Moaning Clarke's name brokenly. Satisfied with her work, the blond climbed up and laid beside her sweat sheen, panting lover.

"That... Was incredible." said the brunette, breathily brushing blond hair away from her lovers eyes, before kissing her. She could taste herself on her lovers sweet lips.

They whispered 'I love you's' and sweet nothings, as Lexa came down from her high. The two lay side by side for a beat, before Lexa's hand wondered to Clarke's crouch. Clarke however caught her by the wrist, stopping her. However wet she maybe, the blond had a question to ask. Lexa arched an eyebrow in question.

"...I wanted to ask you. ...How would you feel, about a foursome?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Make sure to comment and let me know how I'm doing so far, love it or hate it, all feedback is appreciated. ^_^


	3. Fearless

"...What?" Lexa finally replied half sitting up, Clarke's words finally sinking her afterglow haze.

"Raven mentioned her, and her girlfriend going to a retreat... They wanted us to come." Clarke stated evenly, not even realizing the pun she'd made.

Lexa just stared at her blankly, sitting up she pulled a crumpled sheet to cover her bared breast. The blond started getting nervous at this point, feeling as though maybe asking wasn't the best idea... Maybe she just should have let it go, it's not like Raven would be upset about it. But then again, if she isn't confident in her relationship with Lexa to talk about crazy ideas, after two years... 

"Do I... Do I not make you happy?" Lexa asked, a touch of sadness in the otherwise very strong woman escaped through the question. 

"No no no... Baby... Of course you do." Wasting no time, Clarke moved in closer reassuring her love.

"Then... Why?" Lexa mentally fought herself from moving away, how could she? After her lover made her feel so wonderful. Was this feeling rejection? No. That can't be it, Lexa was confused.

"You know I love you. And you do make me very happy. It's always been you, Lex." When Lexa didn't respond, the blond swooped in adding "I just think we could learn a thing or two from them. We both know Raven has had some... Well. Let's just say, wilder years."

"Yeah. You told me some stories..." Lexa said, briefly recalling the story about the time Raven got drunk and wild at a party, back in college.

"It wouldn't be cheating. Because we'd still be together, so it's not..." Clarke paused for a beat trying to sort her words "It's not like I would be giving my heart to someone else. We both know Anya and Raven, it would just be an experience between friends. That's it."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind." Lexa answered.

"No. It's up to you. I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. But life is short, so a crazy trip we can look back on, when we're too old to walk. I think it would be an experience we should at least consider. Plus... Yeah, I think we could learn a lot from those two." Tucking her hair behind her ears she finished "A pleasure trip."

Lexa quietly sighed, it was clear that Clarke had already given this a lot of thought and obviously wanted to go... Like with that mutt running around in the backyard, it was hard to say no to those pretty blue eyes. But this was far more personal than just getting a dog. 

"A pleasure trip." Lexa repeated in her head. 

She knew Clarke and Raven while they play-flirted sometimes... Would never be anything serious, it was always clearly in good fun nothing more. There would be no danger of Clarke leaving for Raven, and Lexa knew her own heart would never falter either. So... Maybe there is no harm after all.

"Alright." Lexa said, regaining some of that warrior confidence Clarke had fallen in love with.

"Alright?" Clarke prodded, trying to get verification before getting too excited. "Are you sure?"

"That's what I said, Clarke." Was the only response given, before Lexa pushed the slightly excited, slightly surprised looking blond on her back. It was past time she returned the favor, Clarke had given her earlier. 

The decision didn't come lightly, but sometimes you have to act quickly in life, otherwise things will pass you by, and you'll regret it. Lexa knew this all too well, growing up in LA   
is like growing up in a jungle. Sometimes, you just have to be fearless.

-The next day-

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Lexa said, pushing the last bag in the car.

The plan was to meet Raven and Anya, at Anya's house, and switch cars so they could save gas and all go together. Anya had always been efficient like that, Raven never had a problem with it. But likely would have, if she'd suggested they all go in her Mustang gt350. Raven being the car loving mechanic she was, kept her baby immaculate. So the idea of packing everyone in it, would increase risks for spills, scratches and dints. Thus Anya didn't even consider that one, and was apt to volunteer the ride. 

"Be right there!" Clarke called out, inwardly amused Lexa was back to her commanding ways, so starkly different from how timid she was about this trip only just last night. That was her Lexa.

"Alright mom. Remember Reaper's food is on the second shelf over the microwave." Clarke said, placing the keys in her mother's hands. She'd told them they were going on a getaway, and they were going phone's off, to maximize relaxation, and limit interruptions from the outside world. 

"Have fun." Abigail said, brushing off her daughters repeated house care instructions. 'Reaper' was such an odd name for a dog, especially for how tiny and cute he was, were the main thoughts floating around in Abigail's head.

The closer they got to Anya's house, the more excited Lexa became. Though she wasn't showing it by much, she wanted to remain stoic to a point... Because the truth of the matter, was that Lexa was still a little scared. But even with that unreadable mask in place as she drove, Clarke could still pick up on it. She must have... Because Clarke slipped a hand between Lexa's legs, and began gently, but firmly massaging in large circles through her pants. 

"Babe. I'm driving." Lexa stated, but when Clarke slowly retracted... Her will to push her away resolved. Taking one hand off the wheel she grabbed Clarke's wrist, putting it back in place.

Clarke laughed softly, and returned to her sweet massaging motions. Hooking her fingers inside Lexa's pants, she slipped down into her underwear, slowly continuing the teasing, but never inserting. Lexa sped up a little without meaning to, and moaned slightly. Satisfied with her efforts, Clarke removed her hand, licking her fingers clean, that would have to do for now. By the time they reached Anya's house, Lexa was more than a little wet. Half angry at Clarke, because she knew it would be a while before she could get proper release, and half grateful, for her calming her nerves. 

While Clarke greeted their friends, the first words out of Lexa's mouth was "Can I use the restroom?" Not about to get back on the road soaking wet, as she was.   
Clarke watched Lexa head off towards the door, devious all too knowing smirk glued to her face.


	4. Pit Stop

It felt good to get away from the city, if only for a little while... This was long overdue.

"I'm glad you two decided to join us." Raven said, side glancing at the backseat to Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke had smiled, about to say something when Lexa spoke first "Thanks for inviting us, it's about time we did something spontaneous."

Clarke half wondered how much of that was Lexa's true opinion, and how much of it was the product of her workings earlier before the car change. Anya was quietly keeping her eyes on the road, her tribal style beaded bracelets swayed as she held the wheel, Clarke lost in her own head caught herself staring, when Anya broke the spell, by moving to turn the radio on. Some low volume scratchy song started playing in the background.

"This car really needs new speakers..." Raven sighed.

She had offered on several occasions to buy Anya some Rockford speakers, and install them herself... But no matter how much she tried, some parts of Anya would always remain independent. She was headstrong like that.

"Don't start." The driver said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"You know I only offer because I love you."

"I know Rae." The two shared a short glance, but it was worth more than many words. Even if they weren't as clingy as a lot of couples, there was an obviously strong bond.

Clarke caught it, however brief the display was... Making her want to grab her own lover, and feel her closeness. Raven was staring out the window, when Clarke grabbed her hand. After what must have been an hour of on and off LA traffic the freeway had finally cleared. A little tension had finally fallen away from their focused driver, and her icy exterior started to warm just the smallest amount. By this time however, it was well past lunch time. No one had thought to bring food, the topic came up as they passed a sigh for Loves. Of course the vacation house was stocked with non-perishables, Raven's parents always made sure to restock it when they left. But the foursome would need to bring a few things of their own to be comfortable, it was a full week after all.

"Alright. We'll pit stop here and have lunch." Anya said, pulling off on exit 14.

Still good on gas, they pulled up to a parking space in front of the Loves door. There was an attached restaurant of some sort, which resembled a small café. Anya and Raven got out first.

"You coming?" Raven questioned, sticking her head back in the car and looking at the two.

Lexa was fiddling with her stuck seat belt. "Yeah, we'll be right there." Clarke answered.

Finally pulling it open a little harsher than she'd expected, Lexa was free. "You ok, Lex?"

She wasn't talking about the seat belt, picking it up Lexa answered "I can- We can do this." Smiling to reassure her Lexa pecked Clarke on the cheek warmly before getting out.

Anya was looking at the sunshades while Raven checked out with the perishables, she always paid with cash. Even though she had a hefty bank account, she was currently paying the man the balance with coins. Clarke and Raven formed a half circle around the other giril, as she produced the coins to the somewhat impatient store owner.

"I'm going to the restroom babe. Don't wait for me." Lexa said, gesturing at the café they were going to eat at, after finishing the shopping.

"Did you want me to order for you?" Clarke asked.

"Just order something with turkey in it." Lexa said, walking away towards the restrooms.

Clarke focused her attention back on Raven's change counting, she'd grown used of seeing this from their time together growing up. It was almost comical when you think how much money she actually had. She honestly didn't even really need to work, but she enjoyed it, some people are just work-a-holics.

"Not too often I see beauties like you coming in here. Where you heading, Princess?" The man behind the counter said, obviously flirting with the blond.

"Just up to Sequoia Park." Clarke answered, reading his name tag "Bellamy".

"Oh yeah? Well I might be heading up there myself-" Bellamy was cut short, when Anya appeared next to her friend.

"Are you actually going to do your job? Or are you going to stand here wasting time, flirting with my friend?" Anya interjected, her words were void of any sugar coating. But affective, the man finished up handing the receipt to Raven.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Anya..." Clarke said, as they headed towards the café to get lunch, Raven had taken the other shopping to the car.

"Listen, I know his sort. I also know you're nice to people, because you've always been a peace keeper. But sometimes is necessary. Beyond that, I doubt Lexa would appreciate it." The brunette answered.

Clarke couldn't argue with that, though she could swear Anya was almost seemed amused with that last part.

"Speaking of... What's taking Lex so long?" Clarke thought, as Raven came up behind them, they were next in line. After ordering various sub sandwiches, the three took up a table.

Anya and Raven accidentally swapped sandwiches but didn't care too much. Half-way through the meal Raven got a little hands on with Anya, flirtatiously caressing the older girls back as she sipped her soda. Clarke had been looking over her shoulder every so often looking for Lexa, seeing the pair across from her for the second time today, made her feel incomplete without Lexa.

Her thoughts however were stolen, when a shoe-less foot began brushing the inside of her leg. Which of her friends it was however, was unclear as neither of them seemed to be acknowledging the actions... Instead, they had started kissing heavily at some point.

The corner of Anya's mouth arched seductively as Raven whispered in her ear, the two were planning something. The limber foot had nearly reached Clarke's crutch, before it retracted. The lunch was slowly being forgotten in the scene, a couple people had taken notice to the pair, but more likely than not: were enjoying the show, while pretending not to look. Clarke got up, her friends didn't seem to notice.  
Entering the bathrooms, Clarke was getting ready to ask if her lover was feeling ok, when she heard a small gasp. Decidedly taking the silent approach, Clarke got closer to the only occupied stall, peering through the crack, she could see it was Lexa from a glance. Another breathy gasp. Lexa muffled out Clarke's name, breathing sharply. The blond realized what she was doing.

"Miss me?" She said through the door, causing Lexa's eyes to shoot open.

Quickly the other woman cleaned herself up with the toilet paper, she would have been a little more embarrassed at being caught masturbating in a public bathroom, if she wasn't still buzzing from the orgasm she only just reached.

"I can handle myself." Lexa said, pushing the stall door open to go wash her hands.

Feeling frisky Clarke hugged Lexa from behind "But we both know, I can handle you better... Me and the other two." she said, kissing the back of Lexa's neck on the infinity tattoo, her favorite target.

The rest of the drive to Sequoia continued without any other stops. Clarke had taken the wheel to give Anya a break, which she hadn't expected to end up with the pair getting a little wild in the back seat. Raven straddled her lover, and had begin grinding against Anya's crouch in the back seat. Clarke was getting wet just from the breathy sounds they were making.

Just as things were almost ready to get out of hand, they pulled onto the property. It was the first time Lexa had seen this place, and was impressed with the two story log cabin. Perfectly secluded and surrounded by tall ancient Sherman trees.

Pulling away from Anya's sweet lips, a small trail of saliva connected the two, glistening before disappearing. "We're here." Raven said, almost too low to hear.

-It begins-


	5. The Cabin

The cabin was an impressive two stories, Lexa was enamored with the place. She absent-mindedly wondered if it was in the million price range. California... Probably was. The place was gleaming, high polished wood floors, solid wood wall paneling, the kitchen though being on the smaller side: was openly attached to the much larger living space, looked like it had recently been redone with granite counters, and stainless steel appliances. Lexa put the ice chest which they had filled with beer earlier, in the living room, while Clarke and Raven brought in the luggage. It was tempting to flop down on the big welcoming leather couches, or actually the oversized matching chair... That chair was calling her name, but she had to help bring in the rest of the stuff, it wasn't time to relax just yet. There was also a large stone fire place, and big screen TV situated in the corner of the room.

The upstairs had the two bedrooms and a loft, which overlooked the living room, bringing up the heavy luggage was proving to be a pain, but the cabin was so gorgeously designed, it was worth it. Though there was only one bathroom which was downstairs.

"This place is amazing." Lexa said, pulling a beer out the ice chest, as Anya put the perishables in the fridge.

"I'm glad you like it. This is home for the next week." Anya answered somehow flatly, but also sounding pleased. Only Anya could maintain that mix of steely surface, with underline emotion.

Clarke enter the front door carrying her large navy blue duffel bag in her arms "Lex, are you going to help any time soon?"

Lexa was about to answer, but her response was wiped as she watched Clarke trip on Anya's shoes, toppling to the ground a top her bag. Before anyone could warn Raven who was marching suit behind her, also tripped on Clarke, landing on top of her. The two started laughing at the ridiculousness of it, neither of them were hurt, but both failing like that... It was too much. It was probably funnier than it should have been, but they needed a good laugh after being cooped up in that car for three hours. Clarke slowly calmed, catching her breath she found Raven looking down at her. Though she was still smiling there was now something else behind her eyes. Raven kissed Clarke. Desire.  
The blond was taken off-guard by the smooth action, but kissed her back. Though short, it awoke a wildness within Clarke, she kissed the brunette again, this time more seriously, tangling her hands in Raven's hair, tasting her mouth. Pulling away, they were out of breath from want this time, instead of laughter. Anya was now standing over them.

"May I join?" She asked seriously, looking down at the tangle of beautiful girls sprawled on the floor.

"Please do." Raven answered in a darkly flirtatious tone.

Lexa took a long swig of her beer, as she watched the others from across the room, Anya closed the front door cutting off the breeze from the outside.  
Raven pulled Clarke to the couch facing the fire place, pushing her down to sit, then straddling the blond. Anya pressed a button on the wall which turned the gas fire on, bringing over the bag Raven had dropped, in her tango on the floor. Lexa felt a mix of emotions, confused, turned on, unsure of what to do... It was happening so fast. She really needed this drink. Taking another swig she finished it, reaching for another as Anya approached her. The older girl must have picked up her nerves, leaning down Anya kissed Lexa softly and slowly...

"I want you to watch." Anya said, in an almost commanding tone. Lexa not knowing what else to say, nodded her response sharply.

Raven had already begin undressing Clarke, unbuttoning the blonds shirt revealing a delicate white laced bra. The brunette began kissing her shoulder, as she undid her own shirt, making quick work of throwing it to the ground. Clarke had her legs set apart beneath Raven, as the two grinded. Anya set the small bag on the coffee table, removing her jacket, she grasped Raven's ass from behind and kissed her neck. This caused the girl to gasp, knowing her woman needed attention Raven got up leaving Clarke on the couch looking debouched, Anya kissed her lover passionately with a skilled tongue. As she did so, smoothly removing Raven's black bra, freeing her breast to the warm air for all to see. Clarke took the opportunity to finish undressing herself, sliding out of her pants, leaving only her bra and panties.

Raven looked over at Lexa who was slightly fleshed, frozen in place still gripping her second empty can of beer. "What about her?" Raven asked deviously.

"I have an idea." Anya said, digging in the black bag from before, she pulled out some coiled black silk rope. Lexa swallowed dryly as she watched Anya hand the rope to Clarke. "Do the honors?"

"Gladly." Clarke answered with a smirk.

The blond stalked over to her lover, she planted herself on her knees, pulling getting ready to remove Lexa's pants.

"No. Leave them, I have something else in mind." Anya chimed, as Raven stripped her down to her underwear.

Clarke paused, wondering why... But agreed, before moving to tie Lexa's feet to the chair legs, setting them as far apart as possible, she climbed up between Lexa's legs, repeating the process with her hands, tying them firmly behind her back.

"Not too tight?" Clarke questioned breathily in Lexa's ear.

"Its fine." Were the only words returned, always so brave... Clarke kissed her shoulder before standing up again.

Anya now more exposed, watched Clarke work, as Raven bit her ear, snapping the dirty blonds attention back.

"Not yet." the dirty blond said, rubbing between her woman's legs one last time before pulling away.

Reaching into the bag Anya pulled out a wand vibrator, going over she unzipped Lexa's jeans, pulling them down just slightly, the slant eyed woman secured it between Lexa's legs, switching it on the lowest setting. It was tightly pressed against Lexa's pussy through her underwear, but was set too low for it to give more release than it caused tension.  
Pleased with this, Anya gestured for Clarke to come back to the couch. Seeing Lexa like that was more than tempting, but Clarke pulled herself away, following Anya's lead to the couch. Raven resumed kissing her almost immediately, pushing her down on the couch, she'd hardly noticed the strap-on Raven was now wearing.

"When did she even..." Clarke's thoughts were interrupted, as her underwear was almost roughly removed.

Raven taking dark pride in how wet Clarke already was, the dark haired girl began rubbing against her with the strap-on cock, mixing the sweet juices to cover the length, but not entering. A whine escaped Clarke's lips, she was more than ready, the teasing was almost too great. Raven enjoyed every minute of it, slowly she inserted the tip only to remove it. Clarke had enough, sitting up with a frustrated huff, she undid her own bra throwing it to the ground, it had suddenly felt all too constricting. Her beautiful D-cups were exposed, Raven wanted to kiss them, but was pushed to lay on the couch by Clarke before she got the chance.

"So eager." The brunette said smugly.

Clarke ignored that, as she straddled Raven, slowly easing down on the large cock. Everything else disappeared in that moment, the buzzing sound stemming from Lexa, the crackling of the fireplace, everything. Clarke began riding, when Raven added her thrusting into the mix the blond couldn't stifle the moans that poured out of her throat. Riding her was incredible. A weight shifted the couch, as another body joined the two. Anya situated herself behind Clarke, who had her hands pressed to the couch on either side of Raven. Thinking Anya was only going to enjoy the show at this point, she paid no mind.

Until she felt a very hard cock press against her other entrance. Drawing some of the attention away from Raven, Clarke looked back at Anya in question. She'd never been fucked in that entrance before, though she had owned a very small butt plug at one point, it was nothing in comparison to Anya's strap on, though smaller than Raven's. Raven not caring for the loss of attention, pulled Clarke down wrapping both arms around her, pressing their breast together as they continued to rock.  
Anya rubbed Clarke's ass with a generous amount of lube, before pressing in slowly. Raven had slowed her thrusting to allow Anya time, to enter their pretty blond victim for the evening. Clarke grit her teeth not having been fully prepped, but the slight burn was welcomed, she always had a slightly masochistic side, though never expressed it to anyone. The pain and pleasure mixed together even stronger as Raven started moving again, returning to her semi fast pace.

The two fucked Clarke in-sync, filling her completely. Clarke was going blind from pleasure, as they pounded her impossibly deeper, moving ever faster. Sweat started forming on the women, mixing their bodies together even more. The smacks and moans echoed, smell of sex heavy in the air. Lexa watched in torturous agony. The vibrator pressed against her pussy making her so very wet, but she could do nothing. Nothing but watch her sweet Clarke, get fucked. It was driving her wild, she needed release. Wiggling slightly, she tried to get more friction.

Anya held Clarke's rear firmly as she pounded, each stroke rubbing against through Clarke's inner walls, against Raven's cock as well. Heightening the sensation for Clarke even more. She'd never been fucked like this before, it was too much. Clarke started to shake, quickly coming into a powerful orgasm, Raven kissed her open mouth. For a moment Clarke saw stars, shortly after the powerful explosion she collapsed on Raven completely, Anya leaning over her back, placing sweet kisses down her spine.  
Lexa was a mess, having came at the same time, with only a low setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four hours late from my deadline, spent a little longer than normal writing this chapter. Sorry about that. But on the bright side, its a longer chapter.


	6. The Bet

Tempting, so very tempting sleeping on the soft leather couches a front the fire place... Clarke was totally warn out, the powerful orgasm she had endured only moments ago, stole away all of her energy. But her mind was set on Lexa, who while she had been untied, was not fully sated. Having been set up to watch like that, but left out... It was devilishly good fun at the time true, but her love needed some... Love too. Clarke rested for a short while on the couch, while Anya and Raven had settled on the other end, wrapped in each other's legs and arms, they were taking a short rest from their work out as well. Though the soft kisses echoing from behind Clarke, made her guiltily want to cuddle Lexa too.

Same time though, Lexa hadn't had a proper release yet, so in all honestly Clarke didn't feel right about calling her over for her own afterglow cuddles... To hell with it, sometimes, just sometimes, being selfish is ok too.

"Lexa, come." Clarke called out, realizing instantly the poor word choice.

Never the less, Lexa met Clarke on the couch. The blond set up open armed to her, welcoming and while Lexa seemed a little frigate the brunette didn't resist, they embraced. Watching the fire for what felt like hours, though in all truths was only a few minutes.  
Clarke felt her energy returning, as she caught Lexa giving Anya an almost cold side glance. Anya didn't miss a beat, smirking to herself. Meanwhile Raven was oblivious,  
massaging her lovers shoulders from behind and planting random kisses where she thought needed.  
Even though the setting was a relaxing one, with the lights having been dimmed, there was a slow rising in unspoken challenge between Anya and Lexa. The two acknowledging each other's presences wordlessly. This was what Lexa was strong in, all the apprehension, and nervousness fell away. The delicate exterior that had been present before through her inexperience with such sexual encounters, shattered like thinly made glass, revealing the confident stone beneath.

"Something the matter?" Anya asked, slyly.

"Not at all. I just... Feel like my piece of cake was eaten... In front of me. Nothing major." Lexa answered sarcastically, alcohol did things to her. Which was the main reason she didn't drink too often.

"Well, you're free to a piece of mine..." Anya retorted, stroking Raven's leg. "But I doubt you could make her cum, before I can make yours."

Clarke set up slowly, realizing a bet was being made over her and Raven, she shot Raven an excited glance.

"Bet I can." Lexa said, not missing a beat.

"You're on." Anya said, shifting to get up.

"Wait... Right now?" Raven questioned.

"Why not?" Lexa chimed in before anyone else.

Raven had no real reason to object, it was just a little surprising is all, honestly she didn't think anything else would happen tonight. They did have another six days, after all. Clarke had no objections, so Raven got up as well, seeing her baby in a power play like this was sexy, it very much turned her on. Anya took Clarke's hand, pulling her to the other couch so each couple had enough space to 'work' in.

"How about I set a rule, to make it more interesting. -No toys. See who wins on skill alone." Clarke said, looking at the other two. They agreed.

"Come on then, sexy. Lets' see what you got." Raven slipped out of her underwear, tossing them at Lexa, always the playful one.

Lexa climbed over her, kissing her before moving downward without much foreplay. This was a competition, and Lexa wanted to win. Glancing up word she saw Anya slowly kissing Clarke, her hands were merely caressing her... The dirty blond was taking her time? Maybe Anya simply underestimated how skilled Lexa's tongue truly was. It would be her loss, so it didn't matter.

Lexa began lapping at Raven's flower, the beautifully tanned woman was already moist. Swirling her tongue around Raven's clitoris, entering a finger and working it at the same pace as her mouth. Raven began arching her legs up, signaling she must have been doing something right.  
Anya on the other couch had started rubbing Clarke's mound, rubbing circles through her underwear as she kissed down the blonds bared breast, one then the other, sucking her left nipple and releasing with a small plop. The constant firm rubbing continued as she worked downwards on Clarkes body leaving burning touches and kisses everywhere. Finally reaching the white laced underwear, Anya pulled them off Clarke's hips, with her teeth, sending chills down Clarke's spine.  
Lexa added a second finger pumping Raven somewhat faster, she used her free arm to wrap around and secure Raven's leg as she worked.  
Clarke gasped when Anya finally met her pussy, licking it deeply. The blond was soaking wet. Both Clarke and Raven were moaning at this point, slurps and small sucking sounds pointedly started growing.

Anya began pumping three fingers in and out of Clarke's heat firmly, steadily... And it was over. Clarke cried out, without meaning to. Her orgasmic voice filled everyone's ears, setting off Raven shortly after. The girls met bliss together in the heat of the room.

Lexa slowly crawled over her partner kissing her sweetly, before looking over at Anya. The devious smirk was there once more, she'd won.

Lexa had too much fun 'competing' to truly be upset about it, she gave a lop sided smile saying "Well... To be fair, you'd already warmed up Clarke tonight."  
Raven tiredly chuckled.


	7. Cake for Cake

Clarke showered for nearly an hour before bed, the strawberry shampoo was not something she would have picked on her own, but the hot water and soap felt undeniably amazing. Heading upstairs Lexa was already cleaned up and waiting for her in the queen sized bed. After a long night of play, it was very nice to come back to her lovers arms for rest, smelling all fresh and clean.

"So, what are you thinking?" Clarke said, nearly ready to fall asleep.

"It took you convincing me... But you were right. Glad you drug me out the house." Lexa said, knowing full well Clarke didn't actually drag her. 

The truth of the matter though, Lexa decided to do this for Clarke, she never thought it would be something she'd enjoy for herself. But tonight's show and competition proved otherwise. She was actually having fun, even being a little salty about loosing... It was still an experience no one would be soon to forget. Drifting closer towards the grey blanket of sleep, Lexa decided... Tomorrow. Tomorrow, since she couldn't beat Anya at love making, she would pay her back at the very least. She'd make use of that rope, and return the favor. 

Picturing Anya's sweetly tortured face, eyebrows knitted together, on that otherwise steely face... A tired but devious smile bloomed as Lexa faded to sleep.

-Day 2-

As usual Clarke was up first, making her way downstairs she decided to cook some bacon for everyone. But to her surprise Anya and Raven were already in the kitchen having the drink that started it all: coffee. 

"Morning pretty thing." Raven said stirring in the cream, her flirtatious tone ever prevalent. 

"Sleep well?" Anya added.

"Morning. I did, the shower here is amazing." Clarke answered quickly.

"But we both know that's not what gave you good sleep." Raven winked.

After breakfast, the girls unpacked properly. Something the other days festivities prevented. Anya being up front with her deviousness set out all the 'toys' on the living room's glass coffee table for display. They were all adults here, and no one else would be visiting them. Just the four girls, and their devices.

-Later that night-

"I'd like to return the favor." Lexa said, looking over at Anya who was stretched out a top a burgundy rug, in front of the fireplace. She'd been laying there for a while, braiding random bits of Raven's hair, while Lexa and Clarke set on the couch and watched an old film. 

"Favor?" Anya questioned, not moving her attention away from the strand of silky hair between her fingers.

"You made me watch." Lexa answered simply. 

Intrigued by this, Anya shifted her full attention to Lexa. Somehow when those two looked at each other like that, the intensity levels in the room rise. Maybe it was partly credit to the dark makeup they both had a habit of sporting, making them seem even more dramatic. But it was more than that.

"Still a little sore from that, hm?" Anya challenged, half jokingly. 

Lexa kissed Clarke's hand which she had been caressing for a while, before getting up and grabbing some items off the coffee table. "Let's go upstairs." The blue-green eyed girl said.

Clarke could feel herself becoming excited again, she took one last swig of her soda then followed suit. On the bed upstairs, Lexa laid out a small insertable vibrator, a paddle, the rope, a dildo and a string of anal beads. She'd never used any of these before, but she wasn't stupid, Lexa had of course seen porn and at the very least knew how the toys worked.

Anya and Raven entered the room a few minutes later, having finished a short chat before coming up. 

"Alright, what's the plan?" Anya said, looking at Clarke then Lexa. 

 

"Just in time. Raven, would you do the honors of tying up Anya for me?" Lexa questioned, picking the rope back up.

"My pleasure." Raven said darkly, lust was already shining through in her voice. The two of them had a thing for rope play, because of this they were both fairly skilled at elaborate bondage knots. 

Anya removed her clothes knowing Raven preferred seeing her bared skin meeting the silken rope, it gave a much more pleasing esthetic with the stripe contrast. Completely nude Anya's beautiful skin sent tingles to Raven's lower regions, she couldn't resist grabbing a breast and kissing Anya. 

"Rav... Play right." Clarke said, stopping it before it went too far. They had a game to play, and for it to work, everyone needed to participate. 

"Tch, fine." Raven said, pulling away to get the cushioned soft bed bench. 

She had Anya lay on it face down, it was only long enough for her to lay on from shoulder to knee. Meaning her shins would have to be up, and worse her head would have to be held up in a struggling way. Raven spun her web of rope, ending with Anya positioned in a delicate hog-tied position, hands behind her back, connected to her tied feet. Luckily the bed bench was wide enough for her not having to worry about falling off on either side, but still... It was an uncomfortable position to hold her head in. Raven stepped back to admire her work, Anya's b-cup breast were seemingly pushed up by the bench, which Raven liked even more.

"Perfect." Lexa said, fully impressed with Raven's roping skills. 

Both her and Clarke had stripped each other down to their underwear while Raven had been working. Noting this, Raven did the same, not wanting to be the odd one out sporting obstructing clothing. 

"What should we do with her?" Clarke asked, wondering what Lexa had in mind, she was normally so clean minded seeing what she would come up with was interesting. Almost like watching her bloom.

Lexa smirked "The same thing she did to me."

Taking the hint, Clarke picked up the small pink vibrator, switching it on a low setting. "No. Turn it on high." Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled, but did as she was asked, going over and inserting it into Anya's moist folds. The vibrator was about the size of a thumb, however small, it was a powerful toy.  
Pleased with the slight discomfort she saw on Anya's face, Lexa took Raven by the wrist and lead her to bend over the edge of the bed. Clarke picked up the paddle and after having rubbed a spot on Raven's tanned ass, she smacked it. Stopping to rub the spot with her cooling hand, before repeating the process. Each time Clarke hit a little harder, though nothing that would do any real damage. Still... It was enough to leave a red spot, and create a sting. 

"Agh."Raven groaned. After what wore on from probably ten strokes, Clarke ceased her lashing ending with a kiss to the red part on Raven's perfect little ass.  
Anya had become wetter still watching and hearing the smacks to her lovers ass, the vibrator already coated in a thick layer of her juices. 

"Let's give this a try." Lexa said to Clarke. 

Raven hadn't seen what Lexa had picked up, she honestly hadn't even taken note of what was on the bed to begin with. She should have looked to the other side to take note while she was being spanked, the brunette regretted not doing so. It's always the not knowing.

Clarke agreed, spreading Raven's ass cheeks. Lexa took the anal beads and lubed them up, inserting the small end one at a time. Raven moaned, it had been a while since she'd used them herself, so she was tight in that entrance. Lexa added one more, followed by another, followed by another. Raven started panting at the sixth one, she'd spread her legs a little wider.

"Fuck me already." Raven demanded, the pain on her ass cheeks and stimulation in her anus was making her overflow with lust. She wanted it.

"You don't need to ask again." Leaving the anal beads in place, Lexa got the 7' dildo, slowly circling Raven's entrance, she rammed her. 

Starting off the bat with a brisk pace, Raven couldn't help but moan wantonly. Clarke started working the beads slowly in and out, never pulling them all the way out. The slow and fast contracts between Lexa and Clarke's motions, sent Raven into ecstasy. 

Anya was barely holding on at this point, the vibrator had pushed her to the very edge of orgasm, she couldn't stop her toes from curling. Raven's moans, too much. Anya's whole body shook with her orgasm, part of her was glad she'd used the restroom before hand, otherwise its very likely she would have wet herself. The dirty blond was silent in her orgasm, the other girls hadn't taken note of her surrender. Instead they continued fucking Raven, looking up at them working in unison, the ropes started to burn everywhere they touched, and heat spread from her core outward. Anya inhaled sharply as another orgasm violently waved over her body. Seeing the sharp movement from the corner of her eye, Clarke looked over to see Anya shaking hair partly covering her face. It was a darkly alluring sight indeed, but Clarke was always merciful... She went over and removed the wildly buzzing little toy. 

"Th-Thank you." Anya uttered, trying to remain in control. 

Still pounding Raven to completion, Lexa watched Anya in her disheveled state... A smirk reached her lips, they were even. Cake, for cake.


	8. Hide and Seek

Raven reached over for her phone, but opened her eyes when it wasn't where she'd left it... Neither was the side table she'd reached out to. 

"Oh." Sitting up she remembered she wasn't at her house, and that she was at the cabin.

Funny how sometimes in moments of sleepiness the brain resets, playing tricks. Raven's phone set hatefully on the other side of the room on the dresser, so far out of reach. She'd just wanted to check the time, not wake up yet... But getting the phone meant getting up, so might as well. She shifted setting both feet to the cold wood floor.

"Mm... Where are you going?" A groggy voice said from behind the brunette. 

"Just getting my phone." Raven answered back, realizing she sore from the previous day's festivities, now that she was standing.

9:14 AM

They'd all slept in a bit. Switching the phone back off, and returning it to its spot nestled between the variously scattered sex toys. Raven decided it was time to get up, but she wouldn't bother Anya, they were on vacation after all... So should could sleep the whole day if she wanted, nothing wrong with a little R and R once in a while. Though if she was honest with herself, it might have been wishful thinking... Given she felt like a day of 'rest' herself, from the activities they'd all been up to. 

The rest of the cabin was quiet. "They must be sleeping." Raven thought to herself, creeping downstairs to brush her teeth. 

As she did so she realized the fireplace was on and the downstairs smelt of food... Someone was already awake. Blond hair could be seen spilling over the back of the couch. 

"Morning." Clarke said with a yawn. 

"Busted." Raven thought to herself. But echoed the greeting back.

After she finished up her bathroom rituals, she emerged to find Clarke fiddling with the TV, she didn't understand how the PS4 worked, and was aimlessly shifting through the apps. 

"So what did you have for breakfast?" Raven asked, breaking the spell of the technology from Clarke.

"Oh I had an egg sandwich. I had cooked two extra because I didn't know if Lexa was a going to get up or not... You can have hers." Clarke said, reverting attention back to the odd touch pad controller.

Lexa wasn't lazy, but she did love her sleep. Days off, holidays and especially vacations where always the best reason to allow herself to sleep in... Which she did.

"Lexa's still not up hua?" Raven asked, Clarke nodded, giving up trying to download Hulu.

"Anya?" Clarke asked, watching Raven take a man-sized bite of her sandwich. 

"Probably will be soon." Raven said after a beat.

The two set in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Raven finished eating.

"So... You have fun last night." Clarke couldn't help herself from asking.

"I did. You were great. But..." Raven trailed off, unsure if finishing that sentence was the best idea.

"...But?" Clarke prompted.

"I just think with Lexa and Anya fueling off each other with their competitive streak... You and me might not get much of a break." Raven said, not she'd never thought the day would come that she needed to slow down on sex, given it was one of her favorite things.

"Yeah... A little break for today would be nice. Doubt Anya would want that after last night though." Clarke answered, leaving out the last bit of her thought "Because she'll 

want to have you for herself today after getting teased so much with a show of you."   
What Clarke also left out, was she too was sore given after they'd Anya and Raven went to their own room... She'd masturbated, handing herself two powerful orgasms while Lexa showered for bed. 

"Let's go out then." Raven said.

"What, you mean without telling them?" Clarke half joked.

"Why not." Raven said seriously, trouble-makers smile kissing her lips.

Ten minutes later Clarke and Raven found themselves starting off on a small trail heading off the property from the front yard. Even though it was warm sunny California, in the shadow of the colossal trees shading the area, the air was brisk, Raven was glad she'd snuck back upstairs to grab herself a jacket before heading out. Clarke already had on thin off shoulder sweater, which didn't look like enough, but the blond didn't seem bothered, so it must have been.

"Its beautiful out here." Clarke said, taking in a deep breath... 

The smell of nature filling her, trees and earth...Clean and pure. You just don't get that in the city.

"That's why my father insisted on having a place built here." Raven said, remembering how much her mother protested the idea.

By the end of it though, after all was said and done, there were no complaints. Regardless of how much it cost: some things are just worth more than money. This place... Was one of them.

The pair had been walking for a short while now on the trail, just admiring mother nature's glory. Clarke bent down to pick up a particular rounded stone.

"Raven!" Anya's voice echoed out.

"Oh no." Raven laughed half nervously, half bemusedly. 

Feeling devilish as well Clarke chuckled as well, grabbing her best friends hand. "Come on, lets hide." 

She said pulling her friend down the foot path quickly sprinting until the pair came across a redwood that had a hallowed side. 

"Clarke! Where are you?" Lexa's voice joined Anya's as they echoed from the direction of the house, not too far away.

The girls hid inside the giant tree, giggling like teenagers again. They hadn't let go of each other's hands, knowing they were about to be caught, as the voices grew louder Clarke and Raven looked at each other, time seemed to slow for a brief moment... They kissed lightly, knowing this was the end of their "run away".

"This isn't funny." Anya said, sounding only feet away now.

Clarke exited the tree first. "We surrender." Hands up jokingly.

She had to give up, the giggling gave them away anyway. The two explained their reasoning for running off on slow way back. Of course both Anya and Lexa were understand and didn't have a problem with a break day. The pursuit of chasing their run away women though, brought the two competitive rivals closer together, as they found themselves talking more and enjoying each other's company as they day wore on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of chopping up the ending into two smaller chapters, I'm going to make next chapter longer than most and give the big finale there! Hope I can live up to everyone's expectations.


	9. Strapless

-Day 4-

Raven had prompted this idea, but Anya was the one who'd taken it and ran. The details on just how the four women ended up in this position were lost to translation.

"Ough...." Lexa moaned, pushing the large strapless strap-on inside herself.   
Lexa had tried to keep at least some semblance of control over her own mouth, so not to show weakness... But in all truths the shameless stage or timidity and shyness had faded, they had grown perfectly accustomed to seeing on another naked. Even if blushing may have still happened at the start, it was only from the feverish heat spreading at the knowledge that intense pleasure would ensue shortly. 

Anya followed suit, pushing an equal sized strapless strap-on, inside her wet folds. Lexa and Anya were filled to the hilt, and ready to be givers. All four fully nude, on the floor of living room, Clarke and Raven had been kissing passionately, tasting each other while both their lovers prepared for them. Loosing themselves in the moment, Clarke felt the wetness between her legs build, as Raven played with her large breast. Much more and the blond would start the drip, ready to be pounded so desperately.  
Lexa positioned herself behind Clarke on her knees, slowly inserting her pink cock deep within her slippery folds. Clarke did not pull away from kissing Raven, as Lexa found her study but slow rhythm fucking Clarke. Her breast bounced to Raven's amazement, grabbing the other girls nipples and pinching them.

While Raven played with Clarke, Anya who'd been enjoying the sight, was now fully secure with her purple strap-less cock, decided it was time to join the three gorgeous women on the soft rug.

Kneeling down on one knee behind Raven, she grabbed the tan hips before her, pulling them in. Anya rubbed her hard purple cock teasingly against Raven's ass before pushing in her back entrance slowly. The generous amount of lube allowed the large member easy access sliding in the tight hole. Raven groaned into Clarkes mouth, being so filled her ass felt like it would burst at the seams, making her untouched pussy leak even more.

Lexa picked up the pace pounding more harshly into Clarke, not able to hold herself upright any longer Clarke buckled having to support herself by being on all fours. Each stroke managed to hit even deeper, causing Clarke's toes to cruel slightly from the pleasure, back arching beautifully for Lexa's enjoyment.   
Raven had joined Clarke in the all four position, though Anya was moving slower. Anya always was about the slow builds, each time she connected with Raven, the insertable strapless also rubbed deliciously inside Anya. Sharing the pleasure together at once with these toys, always had been a favorite for the pair.

"Yes. Harder." Clarke uttered, in little more than a breathy whisper.

Watching Clarkes pretty pink lips glisten Raven couldn't stop herself from kissing her again, biting the blonds bottom lip. Short and rough though, as their lovers with all control behind them bounced them at different speeds. 

Feeling overwhelmed with wanton heat, Raven reached a hand between her legs, to rub her own clit. Though as a result, was met with a partially hard stroke from Anya.

"No- Let. Her, do it." Anya said in a commanding tone, though the dirty blond was fighting to stay in control of her voice, she did so without giving much away, maintaining that even tone almost flawlessly. Almost.

Anya shifted to sit down, pulling Raven with her to sit in her lap, Anya have some slight support from the side of the couch to her back. Raven's legs spread, exposing her dripping pussy vulgarly to Clarke. Anya took up a firm grip of Raven's waist continuing her trusts. 

Lexa adjusted forward somewhat, to allow Clarke access to the other girl, as she fucked her pussy from behind. Clarke starting to feel hazy from the blisteringly powerful pleasure waves coursing through her body. Leaning down the blond began eating out Raven's pussy, Anya never slowing in fucking her back entrance.   
Panting Raven kept her legs apart, when the other girl inserted two fingers she threw her head back, it was too much. Staying open was now a struggle, sensing this Clarke quickened her pace pumping her fingers faster while her hot tongue worked over time, lapping at all Raven's juices. 

Raven's moans became constant, shameless echoing against the walls, magnifying. Clarke started twitching, against Lexa's hard strokes, she must have been getting close. Hitting her hard once, twice, three times Lexa pulled out, leaving Clarke right on the edge of release.  
Clarke stopped working Raven to look back, up at Lexa in slightly annoyed question.

"Not like this. I'm finishing you another way." Lexa said shakily, as she pulled the strapless toy out of herself, tossing it to the couch. 

Anya slowed to see what they would do, much to Raven's displeasure. Lexa got down on the floor positioning herself to lay down and give Clarke head. Raven had an idea, removing herself from Anya's purple toy with a plop, she positioned herself to lay also, so Clarke could continue giving her head as well. Not wanting to be left out, Anya joined them, forming a sloppy circle of long legs, hair, and moans on the floor. Raven was the first to cum, but was not released by Clarke who'd gripped her tightly, continued sucking, and finger fucking her, until she screamed, second powerful orgasm washing over her. The smell of sex weighed heavy in the air.

-Day 5-

"Again, so early?" Clarke chuckled, as Lexa rolled over in bed to hold her, playfully stroking between her legs. 

"Is that a problem?" Lexa said challengingly, knowing full well it was Clarke's idea to take a vacation for sex, it would be silly to back out now.

"I'm just a little sore is all... But if you keep this up, you're going to make me wet." Clarke answered, as if that were a problem. 

Lexa slipped her slender hand inside Clarke's underwear. 

"Looks like it's too late." Rubbing small circles on Clarke's clit, kissing her ear.

Clarke wasn't having it. Just bounced out of bed briskly, leaving her mildly surprised lover to look at her questioningly. 

"If you want it. Catch me." Clarke said, even though it was meant to sound dead-serious it came off as childish and a tad silly.

But Lexa was not one to back down from a challenge, putting both feet to the ground, Clarke took off, rushing downstairs to hid. Last night just before bed, Clarke had formulated a plan to capture Lexa and tie her up, for some fun, to keep things fresh. But she hadn't anticipated being woken up so early (even though it wasn't that early), by her otherwise sleep-in girlfriend. The plan was to lure Lexa outside, where so she could tie her to one of the smaller trees on the property, and play-torture her outside in the open air. The shower was running breaking Clarke's frustrated thoughts at her ruined plan, moans were softly echoing over the running water. Anya and Lexa were already up, it seemed. 

Taking her time, Lexa rolled out of bed, catching her pussy wasn't what she'd expected to have to do when this all started in bed, but of course the prize for getting up was worth it. Tying her hair back, Lexa made for the door.

Hearing Lexa's starting to stir upstairs, Clarke thought quickly, trying to salvage her plan somewhat, the blond grabbed the black rope off the chair, and hid behind the couch. If she hadn't been so focused, she would have felt very silly. 

Lexa entered the loft, Clarke wouldn't have run into Raven and Anya's room, not the type to wake them up randomly like that, so she must have gone downstairs. The moans and slight banging arising from the bathroom, sent Lexa's eyebrows up, apparently she wasn't the only one wanting a morning dessert.   
Going down the stairs, Lexa could see most of the living room, but Clarke wasn't insight. Clarke couldn't have run outside, the sound of the door opening and closing would have made noise even if she was trying to be sneaky about it. No, she had to be in the cabin somewhere still. Going to the kitchen, Lexa pulled open the walk in pantry door, not in there. Peeking around the kitchen center bar... Nothing.

"Behind the couch then." Lexa thought to herself, abandoning the kitchen to creep closer towards the couch closet to the wall. 

Inching slowly closer, Lexa jumped slightly when Clarke popped out, launching towards her with rope she'd looped in a lasso knot. Clarke looped it around Lexa's wrist, as she went to remove it, the blond pushed Lexa down on the chair. The chair that had started off everything, with her being tied up on, in the first day. Clarke set on Lexa's lap straddling her.

"Thought I was the one catching you." The blue-green eyed girl said.

"I lied." Clarke smirked, wrapping the remaining rope around Lexa's hand. 

They were together given Lexa was trying to remove the rope off her first hand, caught like fly on a web. Another bang, and loud moan echoed from the bathroom. Clarke looked over her shoulder, Lexa seeing opportunity snatched away, hooking her arms around Clarke.

"Got you." Lexa said, pulling Clarke in for a kiss. 

She'd began unraveling the rope behind Clarke's back during the kiss. The blond already excited from the scuffles in bed earlier, grinded in Lexa's lap, seeking out as much contact as she could. 

"You want it, don't you?" Lexa asked darkly.

Clarke nodded, pulling off her shirt bringing her beautiful large breast out bouncing. She'd all but stopped wearing a bra, it was pointless to put one on, only to have it removed not long after. So Clarke had decided to go without while they were here, in this sex filled paradise. 

"Then you'll do as I say." Lexa ordered.

Part of Clarke wanted to protest, not fully accustomed to Lexa's dominate side that had blossomed, but the other part of her was trilled and excited at that dirty tone. 

Seeing the confliction in Clarke's face, Lexa added "Wasn't a question. -Get up." 

Swallowing her pride Clarke huffed, but did as she was asked, moving off her lap.

"Take the rest of it off." Lexa said, waiting for Clarke to move, before following her own words and stripping herself down to her underwear and bra, while Clarke got completely nude.

Happy with the view of Clarke's glorious body, and perky breast. Lexa took her by the wrist, leading her to bend over the side of the leather couch. Still holding the rope, Lexa decided to make use of it. Spreading Clarke's legs apart, and tying each foot to a leg of the couch. 

The brunette stood up, admiring her work. Clarke's ass was spread nicely, granting full access to her open, wet pussy. Instintively, Lexa smacked her ass, loving the sound it make and the light red mark the hit left. 

The bathroom door opened, pouring steam out into the room, Raven and Anya emerged with towels wrapped around them, stopping at the scene in front of them. Raven took a seat on the opposite couch from the one Clarke was tied too, Anya following suit to enjoy the show. 

"Don't mind us." Anya said, pulling Raven into her lap.

Lexa smirked at them, then carried on smacking Clarke's ass, leaving beautiful bright red marks, some finger prints slightly visible. Clarke stifled her moans.   
Decideding she was happy with the color, Lexa lowered herself to kiss the reddest spot, rubbing roughly between Clarke's legs. 

"O-oah...Ah-" Clarke moaned, gripping the couch tightly.

Lexa was merciless, rubbing fast circles around her flower, but not entering. Raven slipped a hand between Anya's legs, mirroring their motions under the towel. Anya's breath hitched.

"P-please..." Clarke begged, wanting to be fucked so badly. "Please..." 

Lexa picked up the dildo from the coffee table, Clarke was so very wet there was no need for lube. Circling Clarke's entrance with it she teased, never going in. 

"Come on..." Clarke whined.

Lexa centered the dildo. 

"Finally." Clarke thought.

But Lexa cruelly began rubbing against Clarke's flower with the dildo instead of entering. More cruel teasing. 

Anya bit Raven's neck, as her lover slowly finger fucked her.

"Damn it Lexa, I need you." Clarke said half annoyed, she was growing insane with lust.

Without a word Lexa pushed the dildo in, painfully slow, dragging each moment out as long as possible... It felt amazing. After what felt like forever, Lexa finally sped up, sending Clarke into a powerful orgasm that had her crying her lovers name. Once she calmed... Lexa did it again, and again. Three times Lexa sent the blond over the edge, only stopping when Clarke appeared to have nothing left. The blond slumped against the couch, all fight gone. Pleased with this, Lexa untied her quivering form.  
The following day, was a day of rest. Anya ordered pizza, which they ate watching horror films and drinking the rest of the beers. When the drunken fun was over, the last morning brought minor hang over's, which of course the only remedy being sex. Though unlike all days previous, the final day was filled with vanilla, and sweet love making. Nothing extreme as even with a day of rest, sex every day had worn everyone to be hyper sensitive, so slow love was the only way.

"I had fun." Lexa said honestly to Anya.

"We did." Clarke added, coming up from behind Lexa to hug her.

"I think we all did." Anya answered, sneaking a sly glance at Raven.

"Hey, hey. Don't make this sound like a goodbye. We're all still friends." Raven chimed. "And this cabin isn't going anywhere." hinting they should do it again sometime.

Clarke picked up on it right away, and laughed. It really had been an amazing week. One that while, might not be repeated soon... Would not be forgotten ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic. Note: I am brand new to the fandom, but started watching the show -last night-. I am going to do my BEST to keep the characters in character, but I am still learning forgive me for any OOC slip ups. I learn fast though, and regardless the shameless smut that is to ensue, will not suffer. ^_-
> 
> -Special thanks to LittleZmey, for catching various errors throughout the story. <3


End file.
